IN EXTREMIS
by AnaYa12
Summary: Una historia que habla de amores no correspondidos y de segundas oportunidades. Sherlock y John se conocen en un internado para niños. John tiene una cara muy bonita y todos le tratan como a una chica. Sherlock va más allá y ahí empieza su primer amor. El destino los separa haciendo que ambos se guarden rencor y vuelven a encontrarse 8 años después. SLASH.
1. Prólogo

**IN EXTREMIS**

 **PRÓLOGO**

—Me gustas.

Aquella parecía una tarde de otoño como cualquier otra —fría y naranja—, paseando, como siempre, por los jardines bajo el calmado chispeo de las hojas de los plataneros. No obstante, ocurrió un suceso extraordinario. Me llamo John H. Watson, hace poco cumplí mis 22 y aquel octubre del 85 me declaré por primera vez.

Algunos dirán que lo extraordinario era, sin embargo, que la declaración fuera dirigida a alguien de mi mismo sexo. Para mi, eso siempre había sido, desde que alcanzo a recordar, algo natural.

Seguramente, todo comenzó en aquel estúpido internado para chicos. Ahora lo recuerdo y tal vez solo fuéramos como una especie de monos tontos y chillones encerrados en una jaula de piedra, parecía, por lo tanto, un zoológico donde reinaba la ley del más fuerte. Ser ingenuo era un problema y tener cara de ángel, también: esos fueron, sin duda, los rasgos que me caracterizaban y que, gracias a estos, pude palpar de buena mano la realidad de la selva.

«Niña, criada, mosquita muerta» eran los sobrenombres que más usaban para meterse conmigo, pero había uno en particular que sobresalía por encima de los demás, no por su picardía, mas( **1** ) por su autor. «Mi chica»... por Sherlock Holmes.

Muchas cosas pasaron y de aquel zoológico pasé a uno de los conservatorios más importantes de Londres. De ser un mono tonto y chillón, una niña, una criada,... pasé a ser músico: cantante, pianista y, por ahora, estudiante de dirección de orquesta. Aquel niño con cara de ángel era ahora un joven alto, apuesto y bien formado. Era también un hombre enamorado.

Estábamos, en aquel momento, sentados en la hierba a pesar de la humedad del suelo, charlando y riendo como de costumbre. Ya he mencionado que, al fin y al cabo, aquella era una tarde como cualquier otra. La diferencia estaba en la sorpresa que reflejaba su expresión y aún así su sonrisa permanecía intacta. Su cabello castaño oscuro acogía tonos pelirrojos bajo la luz del crepúsculo y su sonrisa le ofrecía un aire aniñado que le hacía verse más joven de lo normal. Me sentía rescatado al mirarlo.

—¿Qué?—musitó. Acto seguido miró a nuestro alrededor como si fuera a encontrar a alguien espiando en los jardines de su solitaria mansión. Parecía nervioso pero era una reacción notablemente comprensible con las leyes de nuestro país, al fin y al cabo, no estábamos en Francia ( **2** ).

—Que me gustas, tonto —repetí con una expresión afable.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Grabo nuestras iniciales J corazón S en un árbol?

—¡No seas idiota! —Dije soltando una carcajada—. Tan solo quería dejar las cosas claras...

—Debo decirte algo; puede sorprenderte así que prepárate... Era algo evidente aunque no lo hubieras dicho.

—Por si acaso...—dije apretando los labios intentando reprimir mi sonrisa. Era un momento serio e importante. No iba a tomarlo a broma—. No quiero que tengas dudas, ni tampoco quiero tenerlas...y bien, ¿cuál es tu respuesta, Sam?

Sam Winchester sonrió, apartó la mirada y se rascó la cabeza. Sus orejas parecían dos tomates maduros y eso me hizo sonreír.

—Tu también me gustas... —y acto seguido bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la frente. Esas cuatro palabras desataban demasiada adrenalina en él. —¡Dios, parecemos un par de críos hablando con tanta sinceridad...!

—Entonces, los críos saben lo que se hacen... —aunque para mi esa sinceridad era sinónimo de madurez. ¿Qué clase de crío había sido yo entonces?... ¿O él? Me quedé pensando e imaginándome a un Sam de 10 años, demasiado maduro para su edad, diciendo palabras tales como «me gustas, tengamos una relación», o «ya no me gustas, seguro que encuentras a alguien que te merezca más que yo». No pude reprimir una sonrisa divertida. Pellizqué su mejilla y lo miré con ternura... adoraba esa madurez tan suya. A pesar de ser dos años menor siempre sonaba como un viejo y eso me encantaba... —En algunos aspectos no deberíamos crecer nunca.

En aquel momento pensé que esa felicidad no terminaría nunca, pero la vida no está hecha para ser monótona. Al igual que la tristeza pasa, la felicidad también.

* * *

En aquel momento un estruendo ensordeció la escena. Y esta se ralentizó... Pude ver la mirada de pánico de la gente, esas expresiones sorprendidas que buscaban refugio. Pude oler el miedo, y escuchar mi súplica «hoy no... por favor... Hoy no». Pude sentir el tacto de esa bala agujereando mi piel, clavándose en mis órganos. Sentí como me vaciaba dejando la ropa empapada de sangre. Vi mi cuerpo girarse lentamente —a la vez que se agachaba— en busca del rostro del agresor. Y finalmente caté el amargo sabor de la decepción al ver como el mundo se apagaba por completo.

Desperté en una cama de sábanas blancas con el abdomen envuelto en vendas. ¿Dónde estaba? Entonces recordé el incidente de la pistola y lo comprendí. Así que al final no había muerto... Y seguramente me encontraba en una habitación del hospital más cercano, seguramente el Hospital de San Bartolomé. Me sentía como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla que hacía demasiado tiempo que duraba.

Miré a mi alrededor soñoliento y me sorprendí al encontrar a un hombre sentado a mi lado. Era menudo y vestía una gabardina larga hasta los pies de color marrón con un sombrero a juego. Llevaba gafas de montura redonda y color dorado y sus minúsculos ojos me miraban sonrientes.

—Has despertado.

Me sorprendió ese trato familiar a pesar de no conocernos... Lo interrogué con la mirada en busca de respuestas: ¿quién eres?, ¿por qué me hablas sin formalidades?, ¿nos conocemos?, ¿qué haces aquí? Me hubiera gustado tanto tener fuerzas para abrir la boca y saciar mi curiosidad... por suerte él hombre siguió hablando.

—Te preguntarás quién soy y por qué te hablo con estas confianzas, si nos conocemos y qué hago aquí. Ahora tal vez te preguntes si soy adivino y por qué narices sigo hablando sin responder a nada. Bien, John... tranquilízate. Quién soy es una pregunta poco interesante al igual que todas las demás a excepción de una... «¿Qué hago aquí?». Es algo sin duda muy interesante y extraordinario. No muchos tienen tu suerte... El destino es caprichoso, dicen... pero el azar... el azar es capaz de cambiarlo todo... Y eso ha ocurrido. Hoy, tu no tenías que morir, por eso estoy aquí... he venido a concederte una segunda oportunidad... Tus actuaciones durante lo largo de tu vida te han llevado a este destino... pero un solo acto de tu pasado podrá cambiar por completo tu futuro...

—No, no entiendo nada...

—Puede que estés aturdido, John. Pero presta atención. Esto es importante y tu no eres tan tonto. Puedes escoger morir hoy... o intentarlo de nuevo...

—¿Morir...? ¿Estoy muerto?...

—No, todavía.

—¿Y qué... qué tengo que hacer...? ¡Haré lo que sea!

—Recuerdas tu pasado, ¿John?

—Sí... —Titubeé.

—Pues hay algo que hiciste mal... algo que alteró tu futuro y ese algo debes cambiarlo. Tienes solo una oportunidad... ¿Sabes lo qué es?

John miró al hombrecillo con algo de desesperación en sus ojos. Sentía su cuerpo empapado en sudor frío, veía su mente ofuscarse y sus manos empezando a temblar. Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar...

 _Continuará en el primer capítulo "El internado"._

* * *

 **1** Normalmente, el uso de la conjunción adversativa _mas_ equivale a _pero_. No obstante, antes equivalía también a _sino_ y este es el significado que pretendo darle con el objetivo de ofrecer un toque más clásico a la obra; puesto que esta transcurre en el siglo XIX.

 **2** La sodomía —y la homosexualidad a partir de 1885— era un delito en Inglaterra por el que se multaba y condenaba a prisión, llegando incluso a cadena perpetua. Por otra parte, en Francia, la homosexualidad no era un delito. Sí hubo una ley que permaneció en vigor hasta 1982 que declaraba que las relaciones homosexuales podían mantenerse a partir de los 21 años mientras que, las heterosexuales, a partir de los 15 años.


	2. Capítulo I: El Internado

Capítulo I: El internado

«Sherlock Holmes; procura no olvidarte.»

Créeme, han pasado ya ocho años y por más que lo intento no lo consigo. Tu recuerdo todavía me persigue.

* * *

 _Año 1872._

—John, si te portas bien nos veremos por navidad, se un buen niño—. Tras acariciar mi cabeza a modo de despedida mi padre se marchó y, aunque en ese momento no lo sabía, esas iban a ser las últimas palabras que escucharía de él.

En las puertas del Winchester College, acompañado del director Arthur Miller, vi como mi padre se alejaba a paso firme esa mañana a finales de septiembre.

«El Winchester College es un internado; algo nuevo en Inglaterra. Un colegio para chicos donde te cuidarán durante el curso mientras yo no estoy. Podrás vivir con tus compañeros y además tendrás una educación excelente y eso es lo más importante para mí.»

Sabía que mi padre se preocupaba por mí, que si solo me hubiera querido abandonar me hubiera dejado en un orfanato o en una iglesia. Pero para ese entonces yo tan solo tenía nueve años y no quería comprender, yo solo quería estar con él.

—Venga, señorito Watson. Entremos —. El director me dedicó una expresión afable. Apreté los labios e intenté retener las lágrimas. Realmente no quería estar ahí así que permanecí inmóvil; eso pareció no agradare. Ya desde el inicio pude empezar a notar la poca paciencia de Arthur Miller, pero cuando uno está en la situación que yo estaba supongo que no prestas demasiada atención a nada. —¿Sabes qué les hacemos a los niños malos que no obedecen?

Estas últimas palabras bastaron para que mi mala relación con el Winchester College comenzara.

—¡Señor Director! ¡Ha vuelto a escapar, no está por ninguna parte! —Un hombre de unos cuarenta años de cabello negro cuidadosamente peinado se acercaba corriendo con el ceño fruncido. Más que preocupado parecía enfadado. Miller chasqueó la lengua.

—Quédate aquí, niño.

El director comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia el interior del edificio dejándome solo delante de la gran puerta de color azul que daba la bienvenida al edificio. Me quedé mirando la calle a mi alrededor y luego esa puerta ajustada delante de mi que me invitaba a formar parte de ese nuevo mundo y a alejarme más del mío.

Me vi ahí, sin nadie a quien yo le importara, y me sentí tan solo que rompí a llorar. Cerré los ojos y me cubrí el rostro con los brazos, apretando con fuerza mis dientes para impedir que el llanto saliera. Fue entonces cuando lo conocí.

La majestuosa puerta azul se abrió de golpe y un chico, que más adelante descubriría que tenía 13 años, salió corriendo abalanzándose sobre mi. Ambos caímos al suelo.

—¡Aparta de mi camino, idiota!

—¿Qué?, ¡pero si eres tú que te me has tirado encima!

El chico se quedó callado y me miró durante unos segundos con atención; luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces llorando? ¿Acaso eres una niña?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no...! —La voz del director me interrumpió en ese momento.

—¡Aquí estás, Holmes! —dijo cogiéndolo por detrás del cuello de la camisa para ponerlo en pie otra vez. —¡Te lo advertí, mocoso! ¡Una vez más e ibas a saber lo que eran verdaderas consecuencias! —Entonces notó mi presencia. —¿Qué hace todavía aquí, señorito Watson? ¿Qué hace que no está en clase aún?

—Pero si usted...

—¡Adentro los dos, sin excusas! —Su voz sonaba alterada. Fijé mi atención otra vez en ese chico después de levantarme y su mirada sombría me miraba fijamente y con enfado. Pude ver con claridad como me culpaba de su intento fallido de fuga, tal vez tuviera razón pero yo ya tenía mis propios problemas como para pensar en los suyos.

Una vez dentro la entrada quedó cerrada a llave otra vez y ya nadie pudo entrar, ni salir.

Ambos, ese tal Holmes y yo, nos encontrábamos apoyados en una de las paredes del edificio frente a la puerta del despacho del director en total silencio y con una gran distancia entre los dos. Después de un rato así no pude contener más mi curiosidad.

—¿Por qué querías huir? —dije mirándolo con algo de timidez. Su cara se frunció más al escuchar mi voz y me miró con enfado.

—¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que pudieras hablarme, eh, niña?

—¡No soy una niña!

—¿Entonces por qué llorabas, niña?

—¡Deja de llamarme niña! —El chico chasqueó la lengua y luego mostró una sonrisa llena de descaro.

—No solo lloras como una niña y te enfadas como una niña... tu cara también es de niña.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños con enfado. Eso realmente me había molestado.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Yo soy un niño así que para con esto!

—¿A sí? ¿Y cómo vas a demostrarlo?

Me quedé un momento parado, confuso. No me esperaba esa respuesta y no sabía tampoco como demostrar algo que era evidente.

—Deja que lo vea con mis propios ojos.

En ese momento me empujó haciéndome la zancadilla y caí al suelo de bruces sintiendo, segundos después, todo su peso en mi espalda, dónde se había sentado.

—¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¿Qué vas ha...? —Sus manos me bajaron los pantalones y los calzoncillos de golpe y todas mis alarmas se activaron. —¡No! ¡Para, para! ¡Basta, no me toques! ¡Para!

—¡Incluso tienes culo de niña! —Su risa me enfureció y empecé a patear y moverme con insistencia en vano, pues no solo era mayor sino más fuerte.

—¡Mentira!, ¡eres un mentiroso!

Después de un movimiento rápido me giró y se sentó en mi barriga mirándome con arrogancia, mostrándome mis pantalones cortos y calzoncillos en su mano derecha; su sonrisa era triunfante.

—Qué pervertido... Si el director te ve sin ropa te va a caer una buena... Este tipo de conducta no está permitida... —Giró su cara hacia atrás para mirarme, y a pesar de ver solo su nuca pude adivinar una estúpida mueca de mofa en su rostro. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y mis mejillas enrojecer a cada segundo que seguía mirándome. Apreté los ojos con fuerza para retener las lágrimas y cuando creí que ya no podría soportarlo más se levantó liberándome.

—Eres tan pequeño... que de verdad dudo si eres un niño o una niña. —Me senté con rapidez intentando ocultar mi entrepierna con la camisa que llevaba, mis mejillas ardían con intensidad hasta doler. Estaba tan avergonzado que no pude más que agachar la cabeza y callar. —Tu ropa... creo que me la voy a quedar. No es correcto que una niña vista pantalones... Ni calzoncillos.

Tal y como dijo eso se marchó. No parecía importarle si el director le encontraba luego o no después de acabar sus asuntos. Era como si viviera en su propio mundo.

Por mi parte, me acurruqué en la pared tapándome tanto como me era posible deseando que nadie me viera y que, de algún modo, todo se solucionara rápido.

Cuando Arthur Miller salió de su despacho se enfureció al verme y más cuando no pude abrir ni la boca para hablar. Me hizo pasar con el ceño fruncido pero al parecer, con algo de compasión, y me ofreció el uniforme de aquel internado.

—Sí quieres tener una buena estancia aquí será mejor que no te juntes con ese crío, ese Holmes. Es una mala influencia.

—Sí...

Al terminar de vestirme me dijo que me sentara en una de las sillas de al lado de la puerta y que esperara. Poco después entró un profesor de unos treinta y cinco años más o menos, rubio y de ojos azules. Por un momento me sentí reconfortado al verlo. Sus facciones no eran muy duras y sus colores me tranquilizaban, eran como los de papá.

—John Watson, ¿verdad? Ven, te enseñaré todas las instalaciones. Yo soy el profesor Patrick Tóibín, me encargo de las asignaturas de matemáticas y ciencias. Si eres puntual nos veremos mañana a las 9.30 a.m. en el aula 215.

Me habló con calma y me trató con paciencia. Al terminar me llevó a mi nueva habitación donde conocí a Isaac Adler, un chico un año mayor, pelirrojo y con grandes lentes; era amable y educado, parecía fácil llevarse bien con él.

Por fin, después de lo que había parecido un infierno, pude respirar tranquilo. Me había sentido tan estresado y temeroso que casi no tuve tiempo de echar de menos a mi padre.

* * *

—Eh, Holmes, ¿no has conseguido escapar hoy tampoco?

Sherlock cerró la puerta de la habitación y tiró la ropa que llevaba en la mano a la basura de al lado del armario.

—Cierra el pico, Stamford—. Masculló y se tumbó en la cama boca abajo.

—Dicen que hoy ha llegado el nuevo... Me pregunto como será...

—Es una niña tonta y llorona... Sus padres deben ser igual de idiotas que ella porque no se dieron cuenta que esto era un internado para chicos...

—¿Una niña? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Después de una leve pausa Sherlock musitó un «cállate» y decidió esperar en silencio hasta que por fin llamaron a la puerta. Stamford abrió.

—Sherlock... Ya sabes lo que toca... Ven. —Este apretó los labios y tras fruncir el ceño se levantó de la cama y obediente siguió al profesor Wood. El castigo era una monotonía para él. Ya estaba acostumbrado y no iba a montar un alboroto por vivir una vez más esa estúpida y asfixiante rutina.

* * *

—Chicos, este es vuestro nuevo compañero: John Watson. Como el curso empezó hace un mes espero que todos podáis ayudarlo a adaptarse y le ofrezcáis vuestras notas de clase. Ahora, señorito Watson siéntese en ese pupitre vació del fondo.

—Pero es el de Sherlock... —advirtió un alumno.

—Sherlock no volverá en una semana.

Y con eso se zanjó el asunto. Me miró con insistencia por lo que terminé por sentarme ahí con algo de desconfianza bajo la mirada de todos mis compañeros. La clase transcurrió con normalidad y al terminar, —cuando se fue el profesor— empezó a formarse cierto alboroto, pero por encima de todo una pregunta resonó y acalló a los demás.

—Eh, nuevo. ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Es verdad que eres una niña? —Todos los niños comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y a susurrar entre ellos: «Es verdad, tiene cara de niña...» Eso me sorprendió tanto a la vez que me enfadó que no supe qué contestar.

—¿Por qué no dices nada, niño nuevo? ¿Acaso es verdad? ¿Eres una niña?

Más risas. Ese fue mi límite y por primera vez me permití rebelarme. Empujé con fuerza mi pupitre tirándolo y haciendo que el tintero se derramara en el suelo. Todo el mundo me juzgó en silencio hasta que un comentario más estalló en el aire.

—Eres una chica con genio, ¿eh? Mi padre dice que son las peor... —No le dejé terminar, me abalancé sobre él y comencé a pegarle sin poder mantener el control. Ya no sabía qué hacía o dónde estaba. Mi cuerpo se movió solo y mi mente se bloqueó.

Y tras ese incidente probé por primera vez los castigos del Winchester College, y ese no fue ni mucho menos mi último castigo.

Me encerraron durante una semana entera en una pequeña habitación oscura sin luz ni ventanas. Una vez al día me traían comida y bebida... o debería decir "nos". No estaba solo ahí. Un castigado más sufría conmigo en ese pequeño cuarto que escondía leyendas sobre alumnos muertos y espíritus enfadados.

Pude notar su presencia cuando me hicieron entrar y la luz de fuera le iluminó vagamente, luego todo se apagó de nuevo.

—Empezamos mal, Watson —. Se escuchó decir al conserje —encargado también de vigilar a los castigados—desde el otro lado de la puerta.

No abrí la boca y tras unos minutos de silencio una voz que no era la mía sonó desde el interior de ese pequeño cuarto, casi parecía estar enfrente de mi.

—Con que Watson es el apellido de la niña...

Reconocí su voz inmediatamente y sentí como se me helaba la sangre y se me revolvía el estómago por los nervios.

—Cállate desgraciado... —tal vez la oscuridad me daba valentía... si no podía verme no podía pegarme.

—Sherlock Holmes; procura no olvidarte.

—Que nombre tan estúpido...

—Ese es el nombre de la persona que te hará la vida imposible desde ahora. Lo pasarás tan mal que aunque quieras no podrás olvidarme...

Al escuchar su declaración cierto sentimiento de rebeldía a la vez que de miedo empezó a surgir en mi. Desde luego no había empezado con buen pie.

* * *

En ese momento, ni él, ni tampoco yo hubiéramos imaginado que el motivo que nos uniría sería totalmente contrario al odio que nos prometimos.

Continuará...


End file.
